


Do You Want To Build A Human?

by Tinker_Titan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Disney, Frozen (2013) References, Frozen (2013) Songs, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote my own version of "Do You Want To Build A Human?". A parody of "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?"</p><p>I don't even care if you hate me for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Build A Human?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your pain!

Do you want to build a human?  
It’ll cost an arm and leg.  
your brother too  
your mother’s dead  
what do you have to lose?  
  
Do you want to build a human?  
You father can’t tell you what to do!  
He isn’t really around  
he might be in the ground  
oh wait he just right there!  
  
Do you want to build a human?  
Even if it’s just one human.  
It doesn’t have to be a human  
  
Hey teacher?  
 **(What is it Ed?)**  
Do you want to make a baby?  
 **(What!?)**  
I never see you anymore!  
Come out the door! Your such a bore!  
It-will-be-real-fun!  
 **(Edward!)**  
  
What?  
 **(I’ve already tried! Get out!)**  
Okay!  
  
Hey Colonel?  
 **(What is it Fullmetal?)**  
Do you want to build a best friend?  
 **(Get out Fullmetal!)**  
Goodbye Colonel!


End file.
